May I Have Another?
by ELM22
Summary: When Sara challenges Grissom to a little competition and loses she has to pay the price and play his slave for a day. But will the tables ever turn on the couple? Rated M for major smut. Come on, that IS what it's all about!
1. He Plays A Hard Game

**A/N: Okay, I wanted to write a nice, big and long smut story, and I think that I may have** **actually achieved my goal with this three part mini-series. YAY!!! LOTS of smut, so if you are under 18 you shouldn't be reading this, even though you probably will anyways. If you do and get funny feelings that you can't explain it will all come to you in time. (Pardon the pun. :)If you are over 18 do read on, but with caution. I've been told that this type of stuff can cause major horniness so whatever you do DO NOT READ WHILE AT WORK OR IN PUBLIC!!!**

**Big thank you's to JellyBeanChiChi for a damn fine beta job. Also big thanks go out to sidle77, PiperG and ilovegsr for reading the smut and demanding that I finish it. It has taken me many months to complete this and their demands made me want to hear more of it. :D Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

May I Have Another?

Part One

* * *

Sara knelt on the floor just a few feet from Gil's armchair. It had been a bet that she had lost and found herself as his slave for the day. It was the first time that they had done anything like this and by the smug look on his face it wouldn't be the last.

Sara was completely naked as she sat on her knees in front of her husband while he watched the last inning of the evening ball game. She had already done all of the laundry, swept and washed the floors, cleaned the every room and organized his book shelves and work files. He had kept her busy all day while he sat and enjoyed the time off.

He's enjoying this way too much. Sara thought to herself as she shivered.

The ball game ended, Gil's team winning by five runs. He shut off the television and put the remote into its caddy. He reclined back in the chair and let out a satisfied sigh as his eyes wandered over his slave's sumptuous body. Sara's felt her body tingled when she saw the lust in his eyes and she felt the warmth begin to seep between her legs. Gil didn't miss the look that crossed her face and rubbed his hardening cock through his jeans.

"Come here," he ordered and Sara crossed the short distance and knelt between his feet. "Take out my cock."

The dominance in his voice sent a shiver down her spine and she fought the urge to let out an excited giggle as she unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. She had been determined all day not to let him know that there were some aspects of this that she was actually enjoying and she wasn't going to slip up now. His erection sprang loose and pulsed as he watched Sara lick her lips hungrily.

Under normal circumstances she would never have let a man get away with treating her like this. But this was different. This was Gil Grissom, her husband and lover, and he would never treat her poorly just for the sake of it or because he had won a bet and could get away with it. So she played along and did as he said, knowing that before it was over he would probably give her the best sex of her life.

Gil watched her as he slowly stroked his hardon. Using a circle made of just his thumb and forefinger he slowly edged over his most intimate body part. "This is a technique I learned in college. It's called edging and when I was a younger man I used to be able to keep this up all day, staying on the very edge of my orgasm until I wanted release. Not that it I did it much, mind you, but I had my moments."

Sara watched in awe of the site before her. Gil had the most impressive cock that she had ever seen, real or otherwise, and as she watched she wanted to touch it. She wanted to push his hands out of the way and stroke it for him. She loved feeling it in her hands almost as much as she loved feeling it inside of her. And there were times that she could get off just by watching him jerk himself off. There was just something so mesmerizing about it.

After several minutes, when Gil saw how ready she was, he reluctantly tucked himself back into his pants and told her to stand. Sara followed him into the bedroom as ordered and once inside he told her to stand in the center of the room, facing the wall. She did as she was told and listened intently as he rummaged in the closet for a minute.

She gasped as Gil lightly trailed the tips of his fingers down her spine and rested his hand on the swell of her ass. Sara tried to hold back her grin as she waited for him to continue. Gil rested his lips next to her ear, his beard tickled her skin.

"I had wanted you for years, Sara." His breath tickled her ear and made her shiver again. "And now that I have you… I think I'll use you."

Gil's words opened up a whole new thought pattern to Sara. She had been with a few men who had tried to use her and they had never gotten beyond second base. But the thought of Gil using her made her lower belly tingle and she felt her own juices begin to flow again and trickle down her inner thighs as the image of herself tied to the bed with her husband on top of her burned itself into her mind. Gil inhaled her scent deep into his nostrils.

"Mmmm…" he growled deep within his throat. "You have no idea what your scent does to me." His voice was little more than a whisper. "But if you're a good girl… you may find out. Spread your legs!"

He barked the last few words as an order, and it snapped Sara from her seduced state. She quickly spread her legs as ordered and waited for his next command. Gil trailed his fingers around to her belly and a nervous giggle escaped her lips. As his big, beautiful hand slid down and cupped her neatly trimmed mound her giggles turned to moans.

Gil growled from deep within his throat again. "I love it when you take good care of my pussy."

"_Your _pussy?" Sara moaned again as he slipped a finger between her slick folds and flicked it over her clit. It always did something to her when he spoke that way. Perhaps it was because it was a sign of things to come.

"It's mine tonight," he kissed her neck. "And every other night," he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. "If I have anything to say about it."

He continued to flick his finger back and forth over her clit as she moaned over and over again and dropped her head back onto his shoulder. "Ohhhhh… Giiilllll…"

She was so close but when he felt her center start to twitch he stopped and pulled his hand away. Sara whimpered as she began to protest but Gil covered her mouth with his other hand. His voice was low and threatening in her ear.

"I don't remember giving you permission to speak." Sara's breath caught in her throat at his tone. "That's _my _pussy… and I'll do with it as I please. Do you understand?"

Sara nodded, as he had not removed his hand from her mouth, and forced herself not to finish what he had started. Gil let go of her and stepped back. He looked at her for a long moment before reaching back onto the bed and retrieving the item that he had pulled from the closet shelf.

"Since this whole, fabulous idea was yours to begin with and seeing where you obviously like to play games I thought we would play another."

Sara's mind raced as she tried to think of all of the possibilities that he could be speaking of. Then she felt it. The cold tip of a vibrator as it pushed against her hot, wet opening. It caused her to gasp in surprise and frown when she heard Gil's amused chuckle as he carefully pushed it deep inside of her. Stroking it in and out a few times until it was coated with her juices and easily slipped in until it was deep inside her.

Gil had moved around to stand in front of her as he inserted the vibrator and she heard the light jingle of a buckle as she felt something tighten around her waist. She didn't look down as she was a little afraid of what she might see but more so because he hadn't told her that she could. She knew that at any time she could tell him that she was done and Gil would respect that and automatically put an end to their game. But Sara was quickly learning half the fun was following the rules and much of the excitement was obeying his commands.

When Gil was done he turned her so that she could see herself in the full length mirror hanging on the other wall. Secured tightly around her waist was a black leather strap that he had buckled behind her. It trailed an equally narrow strip down the crevice if her buttocks and between her legs to hold the vibrator in place then up the front, nestled between her slick folds. Its position and the adequate width of the leather strap made it nearly impossible for Sara to touch herself without putting some real effort into it.

Gil moved around to stand behind her again and looked at Sara in the mirror. She saw his grin as the vibrator came alive inside her. Sara gasped as Gil wrapped his left arm around her waist and she collapsed back against him. He smiled as he turned off the vibrator and held up a small black box for her to see in the mirror.

"It's remote controlled," his voice was low and seductive in her ear. "Do you want to hear the rules of the game, Sara?" Words had escaped her so she nodded her head as she tried to regain her composure. "You're going to be a good slave tonight and I'm going to play with my new toy." Gil ran his fingers over her damp labia and rubbed one over the strap between them, putting pressure on her swollen and teased clit. "If you cum before I give you permission the game's over and we're done. But if you're a good girl and obey the rules… then I'll give you a very special treat before the night's over." Then the smugness returned to his voice. "And you can call me sir tonight. Is that understood, slave?"

"Yes,"

The vibrator came alive again as Gil turned it up on high. "Yes what?!" He demanded.

"Yes, sir," Sara whimpered as she struggled to remain standing.

"Good girl," Gil praised as he turned off the vibrator and patted her on the ass.

Sara glared at him in the mirror but he only chuckled and grinned back at her. She followed behind him as ordered and watched as he sat back down in his chair. The vibrator felt uncomfortable inside of her when she moved and when she walked the harness rubbed against her clit and labia, stimulating her even more and she found herself clenching her legs, trying to stop it. She stood silently, waiting for his next command, as he flipped through a magazine.

After awhile Gil tossed the magazine aside. "I'm bored, go put on some music."

"Excuse me?" Sara glared at him.

"I didn't stutter," he replied with a smug smile. "Now do as you're told."

Sara went over to the stereo rack and when she bent over to look at the CD's Gil flicked the vibrator up on high, taking her by surprise. She grabbed the rack to brace herself as she gritted her teeth and clenched around the humming invader. It took all of her strength and concentration not to come right then and there. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had begun. As Sara composed herself she slowly turned and glared at her husband.

"Let me remind you, once again, that this was all your idea." Gil had an arrogant look on his face that tempted her to knock it off with a right hook as he leaned back with his hands behind his head. "You're the one who bragged about how you would break the case before I could. So let this be a lesson as to what happens when you run ahead of your team. Besides, this can end anytime you want it to. All you have to do is say the word."

"What would that word be? Asshole?" She grumbled to herself.

Gil maintained his grin as he flicked the vibrator on again. Sara gritted her teeth as she reached out and grabbed the arm of the couch and used it to brace herself. As the vibrations coursed through her body she gritted her teeth and screamed in her effort to maintain. After several moments it stopped again.

"Now, how about that music?" Gil asked as his blue eyes twinkled in the face of her death glare.

Sara put on some music then got Gil a glass of ice water when he told her to. She struggled not to say anything for not wanting him to turn the vibrator on again. She loved the feeling but it most certainly made it nearly impossible for her to maintain and hold back her orgasm.

After taking a few sips of the water he told her to take off his shoes and give him a foot massage. Sara glared at him as she knelt in front of the chair and undressed his feet. She was about to make smart remark when she saw him finger the remote control and bit her tongue. He smiled at her and closed his eyes.

"You know, some women like to lick their man's toes." Gil suggested as he cracked open on eye to peer down at her.

"Oh, hell no!" Sara let go of his foot and it dropped to the floor with a thud. "I draw the line at licking your friggin' feet!"

She saw the grin but it was too late. The vibrator came to life again and in her kneeling position it intensified the feeling and when she clenched the vibrations drilled into her very bones. She grabbed his knees and squeezed her head between them.

"Fuuuuuuccckkkkk!" She screamed through gritted teeth. Then it stopped,

When it stopped and she started to calm back down the sound of his chuckle registered in her mind. Sara glared at him as she panted for breath. "You know what they say... about payback, Gilbert."

Gil raised his eyebrows as he fondled the switch with his thumb. "Is that a threat?"

"No, sir." Sara quickly replied then changed her tone to one more seductive. "Just a promise of delights to… come."

Gil almost dropped his glass of water when Sara slid her hand over his bulging crotch. He managed to set it down on the end table as she unbuckled his belt and slowly opened his pants. She coaxed him to raise his hips and she pulled his pants and boxers down passed his knees. He panted as she took his erection in her hand and stroked it alternately with both hands.

When she took the head into her mouth and ran her tongue around the ridge his eyes rolled back in his head as his head dropped back onto the chair and he grabbed the leather covered arms. He moaned over and over until she began to massage his balls and his moans turned to grunts as his efforts were turned to controlling his fast coming orgasm.

"Shit… shit… shit…" he panted as she took the full length of his cock deep into her throat and stretched her lips around his girth. "Ohhhh… baaabbbbyyyy…"

As Sara began to bob her head up and down over his erection he grabbed her head, making her stop. She smiled up at him as she saw the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead and the obvious struggle that showed in his eyes. She knew that he didn't want to come yet, that he wanted to make this night last as long as he possibly could and go out with a bang at midnight. He'd go out with a bang, all right, she'd make sure of that.

When she felt his grip loosen on her head Sara went back to making love to his cock as 'You Shook Me All Night Long' began to play on the stereo. The lyrics of the song brought thoughts of what Sara could do to Gil's mind. He resisted the urge to come and as he pushed past the cloud of his oncoming orgasm he flicked the vibrator up on high again.

Sara stopped herself as she began to clench her teeth and narrowly escaped biting her husband and possibly ending a beautiful evening with a serious injury. She incoherently began thrusting her hips back and forth and as Gil came back to reality he realized she was involuntarily humping his leg. He chuckled as he switched off the vibrator and Sara's head dropped forward onto his knee.

"Oh my… god… that wasn't… fair…" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah… well maybe… you're not being… a good girl…" he matched her struggle for air.

Gil reached down and twisted his fingers in her shoulder length brown hair. He gently pulled her head back as she grinned up at him and kissed her full on the lips. "Bad girls get spanked, you know,"

"Don't you dare." Sara's eyes gleamed despite the warning.

"Don't forget, slave, I own you tonight." His grin was wicked.

Sara felt her juices begin to flow more heavily and seep past the vibrator and onto her folded legs. "Please… sir… I need you inside me."

"What's wrong? Can't you cum with the vibrator?" Gil grinned wickedly as he turned it onto its lowest setting.

Sara grabbed his bare knees as the mild vibrations sent waves of pleasure through her. She clenched her eyes shut as she bit her bottom lip. She was determined not to lose this bet like she had the first one.

"What… do you want… me to do?" She whimpered as she looked back up at him.

As Gil looked down into her desperate eyes, eyes that conveyed that she would do anything he asked for the release she so desperately needed, he felt compassion for his wife and the strong desire to bring infinite pleasure to her.

"Let me make love to you." He spoke so softly that she thought she had misheard him.

"What?" She asked weakly.

"I want you to let me make love to you." Gil smiled as he lovingly caressed her cheek. "You win."

Before Gil could stand Sara pulled off his pants and boxers. He got out of his armchair and took her hand as he helped her stand up. He pulled her close as he wrapped his arms around her and unbuckled the belt. As Grissom pulled the harness from around his wife's waist the vibrator instantly slipped from between her legs.

Sara wrapped her arms around Gil's neck and pulled him close as she quickly claimed his mouth. He willingly parted his lips for her probing tongue and they kissed each other hungrily. She felt his erection prodding into her belly and it intensified her need to feel him inside her.

Gil lifted her off the floor and Sara wrapped her legs around his waist. She quickly and expertly reached down and lined him with herself and when he felt his cock head slip into her hot, slick center he couldn't hold himself back and thrust into her hard and fast. Sara cried out at the sudden feeling and Gil did all he could do to stay on his feet.

He held her up with his strong hands under her ass and Sara's hands busied themselves all over his body. As she sucked his tongue into her mouth she rubbed his body as far as she could reach. She couldn't get enough of his flexed muscles as he began to carry her down the hall towards the bedroom.

Gil hit the wall as Sara ripped open his dress shirt, sending buttons flying in all directions. They both panted for breath as Sara broke the kiss and leaned back so she could run her hands over his smooth, muscular chest. He loved the feel of her soft hands on his body but he had one destination in mind and pushed off the wall to make the rest of the way to the bedroom.

As they found the bedroom Gil fell backwards across the bed, taking Sara with him. She yelped in surprise but he quickly silenced her as he claimed her mouth again. Sara pulled his shirt off and threw it aside before coaxing him to lay back across the bed. Gil followed her cue as he lay back on the pillows.

Sara braced herself on his chest and began to move her hips up and down. As she did the most of the work Gil reached up and cupped her firm breasts as they bounced in front of him. He teased her hard nipples with his thumbs and when he rolled them both between his fingers it was all she needed.

As Sara's body clenched she began pulsing around his aching cock. She cried out his name as her back arched and he joined her in her climax as he surrendered to his own release, her name coming out in a primal moan from deep in his throat.

As her climax came to an end Sara's body dropped and she let her forehead rest on his chest. As they both struggled to regain their breath Gil gently rested his hand on the back of her head, holding her close to his heart. She slowly lifted her face and looked up at him with a grin.

"Thank you… sir… may I have another?" She panted.

Gil's eyes twinkled as he looked up at her and grinned. He rolled them over so that Sara was beneath him and rested between her legs as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss. His tongue danced with hers as she matched his desire for intimacy.

He moved his face next to hers and ran the tip of his tongue along the inner rim of her ear and when he suckled on her earlobe for a moment she shuddered beneath him. Gil's beard tickled her face and neck as he began kissing a trail along her jaw and down her neck line.

He continued to kiss his way down her body and paid extra attention to her breasts and nipples as he licked and sucked on each one, taking his time as her moans of pleasure coaxed him on. Knowing that the appearance of a hickey on her neck would embarrass Sara at work, Gil always gave her that special attention in other places and did so now as he kissed and sucked the skin on the top of her left breast.

Sara arched into him when he moved down and sucked her left nipple into his mouth and nipped at the sensitive bud with his teeth. She cried out in surprise at the feel of the gentle bite but she found the slight pain aroused her even more and she felt the edge of a second orgasm come upon her.

Gil heard her soft whimper and when he looked up at her face he smiled at her readiness. "Again, so soon, my love?"

He flashed a lopsided grin as he reached down and easily pushed a finger between her slick folds and began flicking it back and forth over her clit. The feelings that his touch produced heightened all of the sensations that he had been showing her and he leaned forward and propped himself on his forearm so that he could watch her face as she came.

It didn't take long and as Sara came again she grabbed her husband's shoulders as she felt her body begin to clench and pulse and quiver as waves of pleasure rippled through her. Gil didn't stop stroking her sensitive bundle of nerves even when she dug her finger nails into his flesh. Her thighs clenched around his and her hips involuntarily thrust up into his hand.

As Gil watched his wife he quickly hardened a second time and when she began to calm back down from her second orgasm he placed a soft kiss on her mouth, which she gratefully returned. "I love you, Sara."

"I love you too… sir." Sara grinned ruefully, showing that she was not ready for the game to end quite yet.

"Mmmm…" Gil growled as he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. "I love how you taste… I love how you smell…" He let out another deep-throated growl as he nuzzled her neck and settled between her legs again. "You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" He whispered in her ear as he reached down and lined his erection with her aching center and gently thrust inside of her. "Mmmm… I love the feel of my pussy…" As he thrust into her he felt her tight walls grip him and her wet folds helped release him to thrust again.

He set a steady rhythm as she lay back and closed her eyes. Sara concentrated on every sensation that he was causing in her. From the internal pleasure of each thrust to the external pleasure caused by his mouth as it licked and sucked her nipple at a pace different from his moving hips.

Through the haze of yet another oncoming climax Sara managed to reach up and caress Gil's nipples, rubbing her thumbs over them. Her hands found their way around his body on their own and when they reached his ass they grabbed him in a tight hold and Sara pulled him in deeper as he thrust.

"You want me… deeper?" Gil panted as he lifted his head.

"Yes… oh, god, baby… yes!"

With only a momentary lapse in his rhythm Gil pushed himself up enough to take Sara's legs up over his shoulders. As he leaned forward again Sara's body folded in half but it was well worth any strain as the head of his hard cock quickly found her sensitive G spot. He connected hard with her most sensitive area with each thrust and within moments Sara was writhing beneath him, whimpering and moaning. She tried to hold back as she felt herself begin to twitch.

The sounds of his wife's cries of pleasure were all that it took and Gil gritted his teeth as he thrust one last time and spurted his hot seed deep into her. As he came Sara released herself and was struck by the most powerful orgasm of the three he had gifted to her.

"Shit! Shit! Shiiiiittt!… Oh…fuck, baby!" Sara screamed as she clenched and pulsed around her husband's hot cock.

When they were both spent Gil let her legs down and rolled them onto their sides before his weight could crush her and once he was on the mattress again he collapsed. Sara's body twitched and spasmed with the aftershocks of her climax and if Gil had been a younger man with more energy it might have brought him back to life again. But he was just happy with remaining inside of her as he softened and enjoying the feel of her aftershocks.

Gil gently soothed his wife as she continued come down from her orgasm. He pressed soft kisses on her face, lips and neck as his hands slowly caressed her body. As much as he loved the entirety of their love making, from the seduction to their climaxing, this was always his favorite part, watching Sara as she calmed from her orgasm. Seeing the happy satisfaction in her eyes when she looked up at him, knowing that he had been able to bring so much pleasure to his wife. He lived for this moment, everyday; the moment of knowing he had made her happy.

Sara lifted her head enough to see passed Gil to the clock. "It's midnight." She smiled.

They snuggled into each others' arms and Sara rested her head against her husband's chest as he happily nuzzled the hair on the top of her head. "I love you, honey," Gil placed a soft kiss in her hair.

"I love you too, baby." Sara smiled before falling into a peaceful sleep in her loving husband's comforting arms.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/B: Told you to be careful where you read it!!! What happened, tell me????**


	2. It's Only Fair

**A/N: Your reviews were so much fun that I had to hurry up and post Part II. :D I hope you guys like this one as much as I have. :)  
**

**The thanks remain the same. JellyBeanChiChi didn't have to highlight as much so I think I may have gotten the hang of this writing thing and I owe the thanks to her. ;) Also, sidle77, PiperG and ilovegsr for their three, common words of encouragement. And I quote, "That... Was... Hot!" They're the best! :D**

* * *

May I Have Another: Part Two

* * *

The small group of investigators sat around the briefing room table awaiting the end of their weekly shift meeting and the handing out of assignments. They were all ready for something new as every one of them had spent the last week working the same, high profile case of a dead NBA basketball player and time was short on their evidence. Plus they each had to run any evidence they collected through Grissom first, without sharing it with anyone else. It was annoying when these rare cases with such privileged victims came to light and they all hated the secrecy but did their jobs and kept their mouths shut about it as per Grissom.

They had all been relieved when they heard that Grissom and Sara were taking full charge of the case and they could move onto solving other crimes. But they were still curious about how it turned out as they hadn't heard anything but some of them were a little unsure they if should ask or not as it had been so secret the whole time. Finally Greg Sanders, the newest member of the team, found his cajones and asked.

"So, how'd that case end, anyways, Grissom?" Grissom gave him a questioning look. "The NBA star that was gunned down outside the Mirage…"

"Oh… they didn't land the conviction." Gil said, almost under his breath and hurried to change the topic with no success.

"Wait a damn minute," Nick Stokes sat forward in his seat and looked his supervisor in the eye. "You mean to tell me that after all that sneaking around we did and keeping everything a secret they still couldn't nab the joker? That's ridiculous!"

Everyone looked annoyed or pissed but Sara looked confused. "Wait, what secret?" She asked to anyone who would answer.

Grissom paled a little. "Let's get these assignments handed out, people." He said hurriedly and almost in a panic.

"Now hang on a sec, Griss," Warrick Brown said with an amused smile as he held his hand up to his supervisor, ignoring the angry glare that the older man was now brandishing and looked back to Sara. "You mean you didn't know that this case was super top secret?"

Sara sat and listened as Warrick, who being a married man himself caught on quickly that there was something going on between the couple, smiled as he explained every detail of the case including Grissom's order to not share the evidence with anyone, even the rest of the team because he had been asked personally by the mayor to analyze it all himself but needed help gathering it.

"He said that we were to bag it and tag it and bring it directly to him and he would process it all himself."

Sara turned her still face towards her husband. Though her features were void of emotion there was a fire in her eyes when they connected with Grissom's that made a cold shiver of fear run through his body. He wished, in that moment, that he could be anywhere else but there. But realized there was no escape and swallowed hard.

"You… cheated?" She asked slowly.

"W-Well… not… no... I mean…" Gil stammered.

"Wait…" Catherine butted in as she looked at Sara. "What do you mean, cheated?

"Oh, just a little wager that the two of us had," Sara glared at Grissom again. "To see who could solve the case first."

"Well… what did the winner get?" Greg asked as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"The loser as his or her slave for a day and I spent the day yesterday doing all of the cooking and the cleaning and the shopping."

"Wow." Both Nick and Greg said and seemed to be speechless afterward while Warrick sat in his seat and tried not to laugh.

"Wow, Gil…" Catherine seemed a little flabbergasted. "That's… really… low."

* * *

Grissom had expected instant retaliation from his wife and he never would have fought it if Sara had decided to bring down a shit storm of pain, misery and suffering on him. God knows he felt guilty about deceiving her like that and the more he thought about it the worse he felt.

But the retaliation never came. She spoke to him like she always did. Kissed him good morning and good night and had even offered him sex a few times, which he took her up on and performed above and beyond the call of duty. He did every extra thing he could imagine to please her.

It was about a month later when Sara got a curious package in the mail that Grissom began to suspect that she was up to something and he began to feel very nervous. As he got the mail and walked back into the house that morning his brain went into overdrive trying to figure out what she could possibly be doing.

"Honey," he called as he walk towards the living room. "You got mail."

Sara looked up from the couch where she was reading and took the box he held for her. She looked at the label and an unsettling grin crossed her face. It was a grin that made Grissom's stomach fill with butterflies and his balls shrink for he had seen the return label. It was from a company called Extreme Restraints and he didn't like the sound of it at all.

He watched as she opened the box and a look of satisfaction crossed her face. He hated to ask but he needed to know. "Ummm… what's in the box?"

"A little something for you and I to play with. You didn't think that I had forgotten about that little stunt you pulled last month did you?."

Grissom rubbed the back of his neck as he found it a little hard to look her in the eye. "Yeah… I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I just…"

"That's okay, don't worry about it, I understand."

"You do?"

"Sure. I also understand that you feel so guilty that you're going to do the right thing and reciprocate and be my slave." Grissom swallowed hard. "But I'm going to be fair and give you a choice. You can either be my slave for two days or wear your little harness vibrator for one."

"Wear it… where?" He was sure that he knew the answer but it was one of those questions that just had to be asked.

"You're a smart man, you can figure it out."

He cleared his throat. "Ummm… I'll, ah, I'll take the two days." He said hesitantly as he looked down at the floor. He didn't like it at all but she was right, it was only fair. Besides, he just might enjoy letting her be in control for once.

"Good choice… slave." Sara smiled when she saw him cringe a little. "Now go to the bedroom and strip, then kneel on the bed and wait for me."

Gil hesitated for a moment but when she raised an eyebrow at his pause he immediately turned and went into the bedroom. He remembered how strict he had been with her the night she had been his slave and expected nothing less than that from her. He entered the bedroom and quickly took off his clothes, placing them on the chair in the corner, as he always did, and knelt on his hands and knees on the bed. When Gil left the room Sara laughed with delightful anticipation of the things to come and went back to reading her book.

* * *

Sara yawned and stretched and set the book down on the end table. She looked at the wall clock and realized that she had sent him to the bedroom almost two hours ago. She got off the couch and quietly walked down the hallway.

She was a little surprised to see that he was still on his hands and knees on the bed and quietly walked up behind him. She smiled when she patted him on his bare ass and he jumped. "That's a good boy." She cooed.

"May I please get out of this position?" Gil asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know… slave, I kind of like you in this position." She ran her hand over his back and down his ass. He tensed when she stroked her finger back and forth over his exposed hole. "It makes you so… vulnerable." His breathing increased when she pushed the tip of her finger against his most private opening. "Don't worry," she whispered as she leaned down next to his ear. "I always save the best for last." He relaxed a little as she backed away. "Now go get me lunch, slave, I'm hungry."

He groaned a little at the stiffness as he climbed off the bed and stretched his legs and back. "I don't even know if I can walk to the kitchen."

"Well," she offered, "You could crawl."

He glared at her. "I don't think so."

"I don't care how you get out there, slave, just get out there and make my dinner."

Gil was about to say more but stopped himself. He had done the same thing to her and he had no right to complain. He hobbled down the hall and felt her eyes on him as she watched his ass the whole way. He walked into the kitchen and stopped before turning back to face her.

"Do you mind if I at least get dressed before I cook."

"Why?" Sara grinned as she closed the gap between them and ran her finger down his chest and stomach. "All I want is a nice meatless chef salad. What's the matter, afraid you might cut something off?" Gil glared at her before opening the fridge and pulling out the veggies and cheese he would need.

He wasn't in the mood to put on a show but he decided that if she wanted to play games than he would do everything in his power to make her come and keep himself from doing the same unless it were on his own terms. He knew that Sara was watching every move that he made and he made subtle movements and gestures to entice her. Letting her have a glimpse of his lower profile now and again while filling his mind with enough thoughts and memories of her to make himself start to harden. He grinned to himself as he was able to keep his erection under control. If she thought that he would be putty in her hands, she had another thing coming.

As he served her salad he brushed himself against her arm. She paused for a moment as she stared at his erection, then up at him. She grinned as she stood up and walked into the living room. He looked after her curiously and frowned when she returned holding the box she had received in the mail.

"I have just the thing for you and your little friend there."

She set the box down on the table and told him to stand still. He obeyed and watched as she took the smallest of the three, silver cuffs out of the box and locked it around the base of his balls. It was tight and a little uncomfortable and he winced when it pulled his balls down but stayed still. Next Sara locked matching, silver wrist cuffs around both wrists before taking small, gold padlocks and locking the eyelets on the sides of the wrist cuffs to the eyelets on the sides of the ball cuff, effectively holding his hands down on either side of his cock.

"Can you jerk off, babe?" She smiled and he tried to reach his dick but couldn't.

He looked up at her with a bit of shock showing on his face. He felt a little stupid standing there, naked, in the middle of the kitchen floor, trussed up in cuffs locked to his exposed balls. A slight blush crept up his neck and face.

"Don't worry," Sara grinned as she reached down and stroked his erection a few times, bringing it to stand up straight. "Any embarrassment will go right out the window when you become desperate."

He narrowed his eyes as he recalled saying those exact words to her when he made her stand naked and watched as she sat down to eat her salad. "It's a little cold in here, you know."

"Funny, you don't look cold to me." She chuckled as she went to eating her lunch.

"Do I get to eat at any point?"

"Oh, you'll eat soon enough." She didn't try to hide her grin as she once again used a line that he had used on her and he rolled his eyes when she went back to eating.

When Sara finished eating she put her dishes in the sink and stepped back in front of him. She took his cock in her hand and slowly stroked it. His breath quickened at the sensation that he felt under her touch and when he felt her gently pulling up on his erection he rose up on his toes to stay in her hand.

"You like that, huh?" He moaned in reply. "Then come with me and I'll make you feel more."

She held his cock and led him down the hallway to the bedroom and he stayed close to her, mindless under her touch, and tried to touch her as they walked. She smiled at the feel of his fingers as they tried a grab her ass and thought to herself that he had no idea what he was in for.

When they entered the bedroom she unlocked his wrist cuffs and removed the ball cuff. He looked at her cautiously as he wondered what she was up to and he froze in place when she told him to kneel on the bed. When she turned back to look at him after setting the ball cuff on the dresser and he was still standing in the middle of the room she raised an eyebrow.

"Now, slave."

His breath caught in his throat when she looked at him that way. He desperately wanted to stay in control of the situation but he knew, no matter how much he tried to hold out, that she would eventually make him do everything that she wanted him to. She had him thinking with his dick now and at this point it was a love/hate relationship. He obediently knelt on the bed and looked back at her.

"Eyes front." She ordered and he obeyed. The anticipation was beginning to build in him.

He felt the bed dip as she climbed onto the mattress behind him and slowly stretched her body over the top of his. She had undressed and the feel of her naked body on his had him slowly panting for air. She ran her hands over his back and shoulders and then leaned over him again, resting her weight on him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving hug. Her hair flowed down over their faces as she lowered her head and licked the sensitive spot behind his left ear. He shuddered and she chuckled.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yes… mistress." He could play the game too and it made her smile a little more.

"Do you trust me, slave?"

The question made him pause. The answer was instantly 'yes' but it made him a little worried at why she would ask it. "Yes," he whispered.

She hugged him a little tighter at his hesitation. "You know that you can always say stop, right?"

"Of course,"

"Good." She continued and pressed a warm kiss to the side of his neck. Then her voice changed from the sweet one of his wife when they made love to the one of the Mistress that he had not met before today. "Let me remind you who owns your body until the game ends."

Her domineering tone echoed in his head. He tingled all over at the thought of her owning his body. He never considered the concept before he quickly realized he liked the idea. She backed off of him until she sat back on her heels. When he turned his head toward her, she slapped him on the ass.

"I didn't give permission to look at me. Eyes front."

It wasn't a hard slap, but his face conveyed his surprise. She struggled to maintain a straight face and not laugh. She loved that quirky look of his face because Gil used it for when he felt genuine shock and surprise. It reflected his boyish side Sara fell in love with.

But now was not the time for that boyish charm. She was about to embark on an experience they might have barely mentioned once or twice in deep conversation and, although he had never said "no" to the idea, she knew it was not something that made him feel comfortable.

She reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and popped the cap before drizzling it at the beginning of the crevice of his ass and let it slide down over his most private opening. He gasped in surprise and jumped a little, but didn't move from his spot. His breaths were heavy and she knew that he needed to relax a little if he was going to enjoy it at all.

"It's alright," she spoke softly. "I won't hurt you."

"I… I know." He replied and tried to slow his breathing.

She ran her hand over his hip and around to gently grasp his cock. She stroked it a few times as she gently stroked the tip of the vibrator back and forth over his hole, smearing the lube so that there was not a dry spot. When he had visibly calmed some she asked if he was ready and he nodded his head.

"Just relax." She said gently as she continued and wet her hand with some of the excess lube running down his backside and moved her hand back to slowly stroke his erection. "It'll feel uncomfortable at first but you'll adjust."

Being gentle and taking her time Sara pushed the tip of the silent vibrator into her husband's ass and he gasped at the initial discomfort. The muscles in his ass flexed in unison with his hips as his whole body independently thrust forward and she gently yet firmly grasped his shoulder to help him stay in place. He groaned as his breaths came in heavy pants.

"Oh shit… fuck… oh fuck, Sara." Gil groaned as he felt fuller the deeper she pushed the vibrator into him.

"Are you in pain?" She asked with concern as she paused.

"No, it just feels… weird," he grunted and she finished pushing the vibrator inside and flicked it on low. "Oh shit!" he moaned as he grabbed the sheets in his fists and suddenly felt the strong urge to use the bathroom.

As Sara reached down to stroke his cock again she slowly and steadily turned the vibrator up on high. She smiled a little when Gil reached up and grabbed the head board with one hand for better support as he remained on his knees and continued to moan in pleasure. Her hand slithered up his torso until she found his sensitive nipples and gently squeezed and rolled them between her fingers, each in turn before returning her hand to his cock.

"You like that, don't you?" She encouraged as she slowly started to pump the vibrator in and out of him.

"Ohhhhhh fuuuccckkk!" He cried out as the thrusts of the vibrator quickened and each one tapped his prostate. "Oh shit, honey!"

Sweat broke out all over his body and as he felt the edge of his climax come within reach he remembered his personal goal. He wanted to come on his terms, not hers and the closer his climax came the further away his goal drifted. Sara knew that he was trying hold back but she felt how ready he was to come as his cock pulsed in her hand and she stroked his erection faster and harder.

"Come for me, Gil," she begged with a voice that was thick with need. "Come hard for me, baby."

As hard as he tried Gil had never been able to shut out the sound of her voice, especially when she used that low, needful tone. With one last stroke of her hand and one last thrust of the vibrator, which struck his prostate just right, Gil came hard. He came harder than he ever had in his entire life. His body shook as he threw his head back and cried out her name. She didn't stop as he climaxed but continued to stroke his cock as he shot his hot seed onto the sheets below him and rotated the vibrator back and forth as his ass reflexively clenched around it when he thrust into her hand.

Once he was spent Gil collapsed face first onto the bed, with his knees still beneath him. Sara gently rolled him onto his side as she spooned behind him, placing one arm under his head so she could support him and hold him close. She pressed soft kisses over his neck and shoulder as she soothingly rubbed her hands over his shaking body.

"I c-can't stop sh-shaking." He stuttered.

"It's the edge of adrenaline," she quietly informed as she pulled the blanket up over them. "It'll go away in a little while."

His shuddering turned to gentle sobs and she held him tighter as he was overcome by emotions that he couldn't comprehend at the time. He had been one who had seen anal sex as something strange and foreign. Perhaps he had even thought of it as unnatural and wrong. But now that he had let the woman he loved use him in a most personal and possibly degrading way he couldn't believe how amazing it had actually felt. It was unlike any other sensation that he had ever experienced and now, as he lay in his wife's arms, he couldn't stop crying.

"Are you okay?" Sara whispered in his ear before placing a gentle kiss there.

"Y-Yeah…" he took a deep, calming breath which brought his tears to a slow stop. "I've never felt anything like that before. Thank you… Mistress."

She saw the grin form on his lips and ran her hand over his lower belly, making it twitch. "You're welcome, slave… and thank you for trusting me." Gil turned his head to meet his wife's loving gaze. She kissed him deeply on the lips and when she pulled back Sara saw how sleepy eyed he was and prompted him to lay his head down and she continued her soft ministrations with her hands over his body as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Gil awoke he was alone. Sara's side of the bed was still warm and as awareness crept over him he noted that he heard the shower running in the adjoining bathroom. Grinning, he climbed out of bed and padded to the washroom. He stopped when he saw her through the frosted glass door of the walk-in shower and felt himself start to harden at the sight of her naked form. After relieving himself, smiling when he heard his wife softly humming to herself, he quietly entered the shower and stepped in close behind her.

"Hello, Mistress," he grinned when she gasped in surprise and brushed her wet hair aside so that he could press soft kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Sara leaned back into his embrace when he wrapped his arms around her waist and slid one hand down her wet body to cup her mound before pushing a finger between her folds and flicking it back and forth over her clit. She moaned as her hand reached up to caress his face and when his finger quickened on her sensitive bud Sara grasped the back of his neck to brace herself as she thrust into his hand.

"Oh baby…" she moaned and he stopped and turned her around.

He took her mouth in a deep kiss as he guided her back against the shower wall. The warm water sprayed down over them as he kissed his way down her body. He paid intimate attention to each part of her. He took his time as he sucked each of her hardened nipples into his mouth and continued to pleasure her with his hand between her legs. He continued to kiss his way down her body until he was on his knees before her.

Sara was panting for breath as he lifted her smooth shaven leg and placed it over his shoulder, holding it in place as he stroked his fingers back and forth across the back of her other knee. He looked up at her and as their eyes connected for a moment flames sparked between them and the temperature in the shower spiked. His tongue flicked over her clit before he sucked it into his mouth and she grabbed two handfuls of his hair to steady herself.

Her quick and heavy breaths were sporadic as he reached his free hand up and inserted two fingers into her. He moaned around her sensitive bud and the vibrations made her go wild. "Oh fuck, baby!"

She didn't feel his smile as he did it again and she painfully gripped his hair as a wave of pleasure ripped through her and she thrust into his mouth. He stood and the water washed down over his face as he quickly claimed her mouth and reached down to line himself up with her aching center. She whimpered for just a moment at their separation but cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he drove himself up into her and she dug her fingers into his shoulders as she felt herself slide up the wall.

"Fuck!" She screamed and as he steadied his thrusts she grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his mouth to hers in a desperate need for furthered connection. He grunted into her mouth with each thrust as he pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist.

He dropped his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth as she lowered her hands between them. Sara moaned out loud as she pleasured herself with one hand and pressed down on her lower belly with the other, letting each of his thrusts strike her harder than before. As he found her G spot again and again she felt overwhelmed with pleasure and thought she might go insane before she was able to climax.

"Oh shit, Gil," she whimpered. "Oh god, you're gonna… OH… FUCK! I'M GONNA COME, BABY!"

With another hard thrust Sara came hard and pulled him into a tight hug as her legs clenched around his waist and he continued his pace. When she grabbed his shoulders he moved a hand so that he could stroke her clit with his thumb and pressed down on her lower belly with the rest of his hand flat against her abdomen. Her orgasm past and Sara whimpered and cried out again as a second orgasm followed on the heels of the first.

When her second climax hit Gil could no longer contain himself and nearly burst as his orgasm ripped through him. With one last thrust he shot his seed deep within her and cried out through clenched teeth as she pulsed around him, milking him of every last drop and bringing him to the very height of his pleasure.

With both lovers being spent Gil collapsed against his wife and Sara's legs slid down his wet body until her toes touched the shower floor. He pinned her to the wall as he panted heavily for each breath. The effort of their love making had exhausted him and he weakly kissed her neck when his head dropped to her shoulder. Sara held him in a close hug as his body regained what little amount of strength that it could for him to move. She felt an unexplainable urge to protect and comfort him in this moment of vulnerability from a world that would strive to destroy him.

"Gil," she panted after a minute had past. "Honey, I can't breathe."

With great weakness he pushed himself back enough to look at her. "I love you," he whispered and she cupped his face with her hands.

"I love you too, hun," They smiled at each other before she kissed his lips and reached for the soap and held it out to him. "Now I need to be washed again… slave." He sighed as he closed his eyes and chuckled. "Trying to sweeten me out of the game, weren't you?"

"Didn't work, huh?" He looked up at her with tired, but sultry eyes. Her only response was to put the bottle of body wash in his hand and grin.

* * *

"So," Gil smiled as he lay down on the bed next to his wife. "Do you want me to sleep at the foot of the bed tonight?"

The corner of Sara's mouth hitched with a grin as she sat on the bed beside Gil and ran her hands over his naked body. "If you're not a good boy I might just make you sleep on the floor."

His eyes wandered over her body and he wondered how he could ever be so lucky that she would want him. She had everything that a man who was worth anything wanted in a woman. She had a heart that was so warm and big that it could rival any volcano and a mind that was so sharp that it could rival any samurai's sword.

Sara was young and beautiful. She was so loving of so many things. His face dropped a little as he began to think that he wasn't nor would he ever be good enough for her. She reached out and gently caressed his face, making him look at her again.

"Gil, I love you more than you will ever know." She smiled at him, seeming to know what he was thinking.

"I'll never understand why you chose me when there are so many more men out there that are better than me."

"Better for another woman, maybe, but not better for me."

He gently pulled her down on top of him. "I love you, Sara,"

"I love you too, Gil," she replied before kissing him on the lips.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that is one of my favorite images, only Sara isn't the one holding the toy! :)**


	3. She Speaks, He Obeys!

**A/N: Seeing that this is not the type of story that should be left to linger, or it loses it's steam, here is the third and final part.**

**I must say that the list of thanks is cut in half on this one. As always I want to thank JellyBeanChiChi for the excellent beta job. She hasn't failed me yet, and if she ever does I'll cut her out of my will. :D Just kidding. But seriously, I'll do it, Jelly... I'll do it. :)) And thanks goes to sidle77 for her continuing encouragement in my pursuit of happiness and smut. Two things that make the world go round and the thought of Grissom, on his hands and needs, with a vibrator in deep, dark places makes MY world go round and round and round. But enough of MY talking.**

**Disclaimer: Should have been at the beginning. (oops) I do not own CSI or its charecters. I'm just borrowing Grisom's body and they can have it back when I'm through. Though I doubt there will be much left, if ya know what I mean. ;)**

* * *

May I Have Another: Part Three

* * *

When Gil woke the next morning he slowly roused from his sleep and turned his head to see Sara laying next to him. He decided that it would be best to start the day on her good side and pulled back the covers to reveal her soft, naked body where she lay on her back. Her face looked so peaceful as she slept. He dreaded to wake her for he knew that once he did she would be in control of the day, but the thought of what that could entail also excited him. Besides, she had told him that if he woke for the day first and it wasn't too early he was to wake her or else. That 'or else' got him greatly excited.

He began pressing light kisses up her belly and then her breasts. She moaned as he reached her nipple and gently sucked it into his mouth. She moaned again as he flicked his tongue back and forth over the sensitive bud then sucked it back into his mouth. Her eyes flickered open and met his.

"Mornin', babe," she smiled as she ran her fingers through his mussed curls.

"Good morning," he grinned as he stretched out beside her and propped his head on his hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very while," a soft sigh escaped her lips as she caressed his face and let her hand slide down to rest on the side of his neck. "And you?"

"Mmmm…" he moaned as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "I slept quite well, actually, our little work out last night made me quite relaxed."

Sara smiled softly when he reached out to caress her breast and gently stroked his thumb over her nipple.

"I'm glad that you're well rested…" she slid her hand down his body and gently wrapped her slender fingers around his cock. She stroked his member steadily and he instantly hardened in her grasp. "Because you have a long, hard day ahead of you."

"Mmmm…" he moaned as his thoughts were muddled by her touch and he rolled back onto the bed. "Long and hard."

She smiled as she stroked his hard cock. Without stopping the motion of her hand she sat up and leaned forward, taking his erection in her mouth. Gil moaned out loud as she gently scrapped her teeth over his cock. He grabbed her head and she instantly released his member and sat up. Quickly grabbing his wrists she jumped forward and pinned his hands to the mattress over his head and straddled his waist. His eyes widened with surprise as her face hovered mere inches over his.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Ummm… touching my wife."

"Your wife isn't here today… slave," she grinned. "I own your body today and you don't touch me without my express permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," he swallowed as he felt himself become more aroused.

"Now, get that cute ass of yours out of bed and get us some breakfast."

Walking down the hall towards the kitchen Gil was filled with anxiety and fear. He was anxious to see what would unfold in their day together as his wife controlled his body and actions but that same thought filled him with fear as she had already proved to be a hard Mistress.

The day proved to be a busy one. Sara let him dress after breakfast and gave him a list of errands that she wanted him to run and told him to be quick. She calculated how much time that it would take for him to do everything that she wanted him to do.

"It should only take you two and a half hours to run all of my errands and I want you back in that amount of time or you'll be punished." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hey, I'm letting you wear underwear, what more do you want?"

He blushed as his eyes widened and hurried out the door. Gil spared no time as he hurried from one location to another. First to the dry cleaners to pick up her nice dress then to the pet store to pick up some special shampoo for Hank. He groaned when he realized that she was going to make him bathe the dog. Hank hated having a bath and always put up a fuss, that's what groomers were paid for.

"Damn, stupid dog," he grumbled as he looked at the bottles on the shelf. "Gotta be a pain in the ass."

He looked up to see a woman and her little boy staring at him, wide-eyed, and hurried to pay for the shampoo and left the store. He sped about and finished the errands. He pulled into the garage with barely a minute to spare and hurried to gather all of the bags from the trunk and get into the house.

As he burst through the door his shoulders slumped with disappointment when he saw Sara standing in the kitchen, holding the set of cuffs. She silently watched him as he swallowed hard and looked at the clock. It was going on forty-five seconds past his time due home and he sighed heavily.

"I got everything you asked for." He smiled weakly.

"Except for being here on time." Her expression was serious although not angered.

"Sorry,"

"Doesn't matter," she shook her head. "Take care of everything, then come into the living room." She turned and headed for the doorway but stopped and turned back. "And don't be long."

He hurried to put everything in its place. Thoughts raced through his mind as he moved about the kitchen. He wondered what she had in store for him and hoped that she didn't have anything too strenuous in mind. After putting away the last item he quickly moved to the living room where she relaxed on the couch, watching TV.

"I'm done, Mistress," she said nothing and he silently stood in his place. After several minutes of her ignoring him he tried again. "Mistress, I put everything away like you wanted me too."

"Good," was her immediate reply. "Now strip."

Gil did as he was told and once he was naked again he looked to her for her next command. She said nothing for a long time as she lay on the couch and watched her show. Who was he to complain? He had done the same to her and let a mild grin tug at the corner of his mouth.

When she was hungry she ordered him to fix lunch. He did as he was told but noticed that she was watching him and made sure to show himself off a little and entice her. She smirked as he walked away and swayed his ass just a little more for her. Oh she was going to have fun with him today, and get even for sure.

* * *

That evening Gil sighed softly as he knelt on the floor next to his wife who sat on the couch. It had been a long day for him. He had cooked and cleaned and struggled with Hank during bath time. He had done things for Sara today that had, quite honestly, made him feel like a slut.

_He thought to that afternoon when she left him standing with his hands cuffed tightly behind his back. His erection standing tall as she sat before him with a grin plastered to her face. She asked him a personal question and when he told the truth she stroked the base of his cock a few times as she sucked on the head. When he told a lie, and she always seemed to know when he was lying, she made him bend over and she slapped him on the ass three times._

_When she was done she uncuffed his hands and turned to get something. When she turned back she caught him stroking himself with his eyes closed as he was lost in the feel of relieving the tension in his body. Upon hearing her clear her throat Gil's eyes flew open to meet her chastising, chocolate orbs. She shook her head and told him to lie down on his back. He looked at the floor with disdain but did as he was told. She straddled his thighs and locked the small silver cuff around his balls again before locking the eyelets of the wrist cuffs to the eyelets on the sides of the ball cuff._

_"There you go, baby," she patted him playfully on the chest. "Have fun with your punishment."_

_"Why?" Was all he managed as the frustration continued to well in him._

_"I didn't tell you that you could touch yourself." She grinned and left the living room._

_The more Gil tried to ignore his need to release, the more his body demanded it. He tried to touch himself but it was an impossible task. He could reach his balls but that wasn't what he wanted to stroke. The more he tried to reach the more he pulled against his balls and gritted his teeth as he tried to pull a little more before stopping. His broad chest heaved as he panted for air. He had to take control of the situation and closed his eyes as his jaw clenched._

_What he didn't realize was that Sara stood in the doorway, out of his line of sight, watching his body. His back arched up off the floor as he pulled up again in a desperate attempt to grab his aching cock but it was futile. When she stepped forward and straddled his thighs again his eyes flashed open as she grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times. She smiled lovingly as he was about to come and then she removed her hand._

_"What?!" He cried out. "Come on, honey... please!"_

_"I didn't say you could come." She stood and walked out of the room._

_He was sure that he would go nuts as he arched off the floor in a last ditch effort to grab his cock. "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!" He screamed, but it was no use. The satisfaction that he wanted wasn't going to come from his hand._

He knew that he could always say stop and he knew that she would always honor that rule, without hesitation. As he sat there on his knees he began to realize that this was how she must have felt when he had made her his slave for a day and had done similar things to her. Knowing her past, he had never struck her, but he did tease her repeatedly and deny her orgasm. Repeatedly. But more so, as he looked down at his lap and saw his growing erection at the thought of being her slut, he realized how much he was beginning to love it and wondered if she had felt the same.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt her hand on his shoulder as she leaned down close to his ear.

"You're ready for me, aren't you?" Sara whispered in his ear as one of her hands slinked down his front and grasped his hardening cock.

Gil moaned as she slowly stroked him and his head fell back against her breasts. He wanted to touch her but didn't dare. She hadn't told him that he could.

"You like that… slave? She teased.

"Yes… mistress," he moaned.

"Go to the bedroom and kneel on the bed for me."

Gil's eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her. She smiled softly at him as she lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek. A silent communication passed between them as they gazed into each others' eyes. God he loved her so much.

"I'm ready to end our game, baby."

Gil smiled happily and relief washed over him. "Thank you, dear."

A slightly sadistic grin crossed her face and her voice became low and threatening. "Now get your ass in the bedroom."

Gil spared no time moving from the living room to the bedroom and kneeling on the bed. He waited with great anticipation and when he felt her step up beside him and run her finger tips from his tail bone to the back of his neck an excited shiver ran through him.

"I'm going to use your body hard before the end." She said before stepping back and stripping out of the few clothes she was wearing.

He waited quietly as Sara pulled something from the bottom, dresser drawer. She watched him as she hooked the harness of the strap on she held around her waist. When the device was secure she moved back over to the bed and picked up the bottle of lube off the nightstand.

As Sara knelt behind her husband he spread his legs enough so that she could scoot her smaller legs between his, at her prompt. His breaths quickened as she told him to sit up then wrapped an arm around his broad chest and gently eased him back onto her lap as she guided the dildo into his ass.

Gil gasped sharply as the cold, lubricated silicone entered him. Sara stroked his chest with her hand as she whispered soothing words in his ear between trailing kisses along his neck. She understood that he was still new to this concept and she wasn't sure if she could ever truly convey to him just how much it meant to her that he would trust her enough to let her do this with him and if she couldn't say it with words she would show it with her actions.

As he rested back on her lap it constricted her movements some as she began thrusting in and out of him but it was not enough to prevent their play. When the dildo was fixed in place it freed up her other hand and Sara used it to explore the rest of his body. Her gentle hands smoothed over his skin, finding his most sensitive areas. She stroked her fingers over his lower belly and when she moved her hands down and massaged his inner thighs a loud moan escaped his mouth.

Gil's arms hung at his sides, per Sara's order, and she ran a hand up his torso until it reached his throat. She gently pulled his head back to rest on her shoulder as she reached down with her other hand and slowly yet firmly began stroking his fully erect cock.

"Are you listening to me… slave?"

He could hear the slight smile in her voice and when he turned his head to look at her she gently squeezed his throat, making it more difficult for him to breathe. Not expecting it, the threatening action frightened him and his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Sara released the hold but didn't move her hand from his throat nor did he remove it.

"It's okay," she whispered into his ear as she moved her other hand back up to his chest. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"I know," he said after a moment and panted for air. He felt a little ashamed for not completely trusting her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, honey," she continued to soothe. "I know that this is all new to you, and I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are trusting me enough that you would let us do this."

He thought about what she said for a moment and turned his head to look her in the eye. "I'm still not sure what you see in me."

She smiled softly at his lack of self-confidence and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I see a man who loves me for who I am and who is willing to give so much of himself to make me happy." There was a silent pause as they simply gazed into each others' eyes for a long moment.

Sara lifted her hand and caressed his face. "Do you want to continue?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Sara smiled as she resumed her loving actions. Gil closed his eyes and rested his head back on her shoulder as she resumed thrusting in and out of him. He felt so full and like the night before he felt an extreme urge to use the bathroom though he knew he didn't really need to. As Sara continued to stroke his cock with one hand she slowly moved the other up her husband's body until it came to rest on his exposed throat again.

Squeezing gently on his throat Sara heard Gil's raspy drag for each breath as she quickened the motion of her hand on his erection. He moaned loudly and reached back to touch her and grabbed her hips instead. Sara could tell that he was close to his climax and moved her mouth next to his ear.

"Don't you dare come, slave." She warned. "I'll tell you when you can come, do you understand?"

"Yes… mistress," he wheezed and she released his throat so that she could reach down and massage his balls.

Gil felt his body tense as she began the duel pleasure of his most intimate parts and he struggled to force himself to calm as his orgasm came rushing upon him. Sara felt his body begin to tremble, ever so slightly, in his struggle to maintain control. She knew that he couldn't last long and she quickened her thrusts as he rose ever so slightly off her lap.

"Ohhhhh… gooooddddd… Saaarrraaaa…" Gil moaned loudly between pants for breath.

"Jerk yourself… off," she ordered as she panted with him and the pleasure tip on the inside of the harness rubbed against her clit. "I want to… watch you… pleasure yourself."

Releasing him Sara rested her chin on his shoulder as she continued to rock her hips back and forth and looked down as Gil took his hard cock in his hand and began stroking himself. Back and forth his hand moved as he pleasured himself and Sara sat on her knees, mesmerized by the sight below her. God, she wanted him inside her so bad!

She pushed him forward and he fell onto his hands. The dildo fell out of his ass and he groaned as it left him. "You want that, huh?" She grinned and he nodded his head.

"Yes please." He nearly begged.

After removing the dildo Sara leaned forward to get the vibrator out of the night stand. She slipped the vibrator into its place in the harness before gently easing it into his ass. His hole had not yet begun to retract and the vibrator slid in easily and without problem. Sara fixed the straps around his waist and thighs and gradually turned the vibrator up on high.

"OOOOHHHH FUUUUCCCKKKKK!!!" He yelled as the vibrations coursed deep within him, causing sensations that were still foreign, although extremely arousing, to him.

Sara gently grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back. "Remember what I told you," her voice was warning. "Don't you dare come until I say."

"Yes, Mistress," he cringed a little, but more from the waves of pleasure that continued to ripple through him than her aggressiveness.

"Roll onto your back," she ordered.

Tentatively Gil eased onto his side and then onto his back. Laying flat on the mattress pushed the vibrator deeper into his ass. Sara quickly straddled his hips and lined his hot cock with her aching center. She moaned loudly at the feel of him as she slid down onto him. Gil's hands shot up and he grabbed the headboard in a vicious grip as he involuntarily thrust up into her.

"Fuck, Sara!!" He cried through his gritted teeth. "I can't hold it!!!"

As he cried out to her he lost control and his hot seed squirted up into her. The sensation surprised her and the feel of him shooting into her sent her over the edge and her orgasm came on the heels of his. As the two lovers slowly came back down she propped herself on his chest.

"Now… what did I… tell you?" She panted.

"Sorry…" he grinned weakly. "Couldn't help it."

"That's no excuse."

The look in her eyes was a warning and she reached behind her, pushing her hand down between his parted thighs, and pushed against the end of the vibrator. His body tensed as it pressed against his prostate and the vibrations flowed through his inner body. His grip intensified on the headboard and she leaned over him.

"Disobedience deserves discipline."

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

Taking one of his wrists, Sara hooked the eyelet on his wrist cuff to the short length of dog leash on the adjacent bed post. She then moved across his body and repeated the action with his other wrist until his arms were spread eagle between the bed posts. He groaned as he looked back up at her and she smiled seductively as she leaned over him and propped herself up with her hands on either side of his head.

Gil panted for each breath as her face hovered closely to hers. He wanted to reach his mouth up and claim hers in a passionate kiss but he wasn't sure how much of her discipline he could stand. So he silently watched as she climbed off the bed and pulled a scarf from the nightstand drawer.

"Lift your head." She ordered and he complied.

Sara tied the scarf around his head as a blindfold, making sure the note was tight. Being put into complete darkness sent a chill through him and he felt his hearing heighten as he heard her walk out of the room. His broad chest heaved as he drew deep breaths and pulled against his restraints.

He heard her walk back into the room and set something hard down on the nightstand. He flinched, ever so slightly, when she grabbed his ankle. He sensed her pause and knew that she was smiling. She tied something soft around his ankle and then to the bedpost before repeating the action with his other ankle. When she was finished he was spread out wide and unable to move his arms and legs.

The bed dipped as Sara sat next to him and he waited silently. He gasped sharply as he felt something ice cold touch his chest. She smiled as she rubbed the melting ice cube over his hot flesh, then removed the last half of the ice cube and dropped it back in the glass on the nightstand. As the cool water ran off his body and onto the bed she bent over and pressed hot kisses across his chest.

He moaned as her tongue licked his body and felt his hot cock harden again. She sat back up and reached for another ice cube. She rubbed it over his cock and he gasped for air.

"Shit!" He cried out in surprise, making her smile again. "Oh… shit, Sara."

"What did you call me?" She teased as she moved the ice down to his balls and he writhed beneath her.

"Please… Mistress," he hissed between his now clenched teeth.

"You don't like that?" She asked with mock disappointment before lowering her face to suck his cock into her mouth.

He moaned beneath her as she moved her head up and down. The velvety warmth of her mouth made his body arch up off the bed. Sara could taste them both on him and when she had made sure that he was nice and hard she stretched over him and kissed him deeply. He tasted her more than himself and it drove him crazy. He rotated his hips to grind against her body and she grinned.

"Like that, huh?"

"You have no idea what your taste does to me." He moaned. "God I need you… please." He whimpered and begged.

"What do you want?"

"I want to be inside you… I want to make love to you… please let me make love to you."

She loved the desperation in his voice and when she thought of him taking her like he had when she played the role of the submissive she felt herself become wet again and she began to ache for the feel of him inside her. She reached up and pulled off the blindfold to see the desire smoldering in his eyes. She quickly untied his ankles and when she untied his wrists he grabbed her and flipped them over. She yelped in surprise as he pinned her beneath him.

"No more games!" He growled between his clenched teeth.

She panted as she let him push her legs apart and settle between them. Sara grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head down so that their mouths crashed together in a furious kiss. Her hands were all over his body as he hurriedly plunged his throbbing cock deep into her before hooking his arms under her knees.

Leaning forward Gil nearly folded her in half as his hard and desperate thrust caused his body to slam into hers. Sara cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure and pulled his head down for another kiss. As he began to apologize she stopped him.

"Don't stop," she panted and he grinned.

Rotating his hips Gil moved in and out of his lover as fast as he could. Each movement became more tense, more erratic. He dipped his head to suck her nipple into his mouth and she moaned loudly as she gripped his head a little tighter.

"Ohhhh shit, baby," she cried out like someone possessed. "Fuck me harder, baby!"

Her words not only surprised Gil, as he was not used to hearing her talk that way, they spurred him on and his thrusts quickened. He grunted as he felt his climax rushing upon him and knew that he couldn't hold it. But he was going to be damned if she didn't come first. Reaching down between them he stroked her clit with his thumb and it drove her wild.

She screamed out as his touch threw her over the edge and she gripped his hair painfully as she pulsed around his cock and clenched around his body. But the pain, mixed with one more thrust was, surprisingly enough, all it took and Grissom came hard as he shot his hot seed deep inside his wife.

Gil panted as he let her legs down and collapsed on top of her. Resting his head between her heaving breasts all he wanted was to feel her closeness, to listen to her ounding heartbeat. Sara held him close as she ran her fingers through his sweat dampened curls and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Gil," she panted.

He looked up at her and managed to drag his tired body up and lean over her. "I love you too, dear, more than I can ever express with words."

He moved to lay down beside her and took her into his embrace. She snuggled against his broad chest and loved the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her so protectively. He pulled the light blanket up to cover their soaked bodies and kissed the top of her head.

"Greg'll be the first one to guess what we did on our weekend off, when we get back to the lab." Sara said tiredly.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be Catherine." He argued with the same lack of energy.

"Wanna bet?"

He raised his brow as she looked up at him with her jaw dropped. She hated it when she talked too much in front of him and wished she would just learn to keep her mouth shut.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: I can't tell you this much, I've read Part 3. OK, ALOT!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed reading this mini-series as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Take care, all, and don't don't forget to tip your waitresses. Have a Merry Christmas everyone!!!  
**


End file.
